star wars halloween
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: it is halloween on the newest rebel base on corellia han solo and chewbacca decorate the falcon to look really scary as leia goes to pick a name out of the hat which is no other than han but something unexpected happens at the dance a very good thing happens Post ROTJ pre COPL


A star wars halloween

it was that time a year again for the star wars charecters get ready for one scary halloween Han solo and chewbacca decorate the falcon with spider webs and eerie lights  
"all right chewie you know what to do"  
(i'm on it cub)

princess leia goes to see what the comotion is in the lunch room there are scary things in the cafeteria when she spots all the girls lining up in front of mon mothma  
"everyone must choose from the hat which lucky guy will go to the costume ball and halloween party" mon said  
leia waited patiently for her turn when it was she reached in for one of the last 5 names that was left in the hat she was sure han would be taken and so would her brother she hoped to get han at least because she knew him better than anyone else she opened her brown glassy eyes and unfolded the paper a litte to see the letter H stick out then a little more to see an A then she unfolded it completely to see  
"well leia who's the lucky fellow going with you?" mon asked  
"i got HAN SOLO!" leia nearly screamed with joy she was so happy to go with han and she went off to find him and show him who he was taking to the halloween ball on saturday which was halloween night

"hey luke,chewie have you guys seen han anywhere? i need to tell him something"  
"let me guess he's taking you to the dance right?"  
"yep that's right"  
(cub will be happy to hear that leia nice job)  
"see ya chewie bye luke"  
"bye"  
(bye)

she went to find wedge and the rouge squadron to see if han was around with them  
"hey guys have you seen han anywhere i need to tell him something"  
"yeah he's with lando getting ready for the costume search we all are going if you want to go just sign this paper"  
"then what wedge"  
"have winter come with you and meet us at the hover bus in an hour"  
"okay then"

one hour later...

"alright everyone we're here at the corellian mall go on and find a costume for tomarrow night" mon suggested to them all  
leia and winter went with han and chewie because only han knew where to find the coolest costume stores as they walked along han and leia hand in hand han asked  
" i heard you were looking for me to tell me something?"  
"oh han who told you" leia asked  
han glared at chewie  
(what i didn't tell him what you wanted to say)  
"ok well han i wanted to tell you i picked your name from the hat see"  
she said handing han a piece of flimsy  
"so that's why mon mothma had us put our names on a piece of flimsy yesterday"  
they neared the costume store and they all went down seperate isles  
"do you think leia will like me as the dark night chewie?"  
(really han batman why not superman)  
"yuck no way chewie are you crazy i don't look good as a light blue like that "  
(well cub it's your choice not mine i'm going to be a frankenstein cause malla is gonna be my bride)  
"oh very amussing chewie"

later that night...

everyone danced including han and leia

"hey leia?"  
"yes han?"  
"why did you really want to dance with me?"  
"because han your the only boy i can trust that won't step on my toes and that i love you so..."  
she was cut off as han gave he a kiss they went out of the ballroom to a private place near the back corridor  
"now where were we?" she asked seducivly  
"right here" han said as she linked her arms around his neck pulling him down into a passionate and forceful kiss he put his hands on her waist as he kiss along her jaw line and slowly gently kissed his way down her soft neck as she let out a moan lacing her fingers into his scruffy hair then pulled him into another heated kiss before they finally stopped  
"we'd better get going luke and winter will be worrying bout us" leia said almost not wanting to stop han's rain of passionate kisses on her neck and shoulder blades  
"your right want to come to the falcon to continue later" he asked hope in his hazel sparkling eyes  
"you bet flyboy cause that was getting good no more like fantastic!" she nearly screamed

they walked into the ballroom again to see who won the costume contest which was luke and winter dressed as han and leia  
"wow no wonder the kid wanted to barrow some of my old clothes hey and he make me look good" han chuckled  
"and look at winter she looks like me so much it's like it was me up there" leia added in with another chuckle  
"yeah but no one could ever be like you in my eyes leia halloweenie or not" han said hugging her tight  
"and you no what han?"  
"what sweetheart?"  
"it was a happy halloween cause i have my big strong bat man to protect me" she giggled  
"happy halloween sweetheart" han replied "to my catwoman"  
"happy halloween indeed" she said with a sigh as her and han danced again

"i love you"  
"i know"

leia and han in the EMPIRE STRIKES BACK


End file.
